Catching Fire
by WakingUp2Roses
Summary: Damon was pacing his room miserably trying to come up with a better solution than risking Elena's life, but recently, that was a risk with every move someone took. Damon and Elena talking about the Doppleganger sacrifice and their feelings unraveling.


**Catching Fire-A Damon and Elena One Shot**

Damon was pacing his room miserably trying to come up with a better solution than risking Elena's life, but recently, that was a risk with every move someone took. To Damon, it seemed as if Elena actually wanted to end her life and he didn't understand. Another thing he didn't understand was that usually, Stefan would back her up one-hundred-percent. The brown haired vampire was terrified, why was it that it seemed like he was the only one who cared if Elena lived or died, he thought.

"Hey," Elena smiled slightly walking into Damon's extremely large bedroom, "are you okay?"

He scoffed before shaking his head and looking at her with a pained expression coating his gorgeous face, "do you care that this spell could cost you your life or am I the only one that does?"

"I care, Damon. Come on, we've got the potion, if I die, I'll come back to life," she said trying to persuade him into agreeing with her.

"You don't know that for sure," he responded almost silently.

She shrugged, "you're right, I don't, but if I could save my family and friend's lives, save Mystic Falls, I'd give my life, if it meant killing Klaus."

He stared into her eyes trying to read her, but he couldn't, he didn't know if she had completely lost her mind or what, "Elena, I can't loose you," he stated, "I will do anything to keep you safe."

"I'm not going to let anyone die for me," she replied, "no one is going to die to save my life. There's nothing else that we could do to kill him. I have to risk my life here, Damon."

He looked at her, "oh come on," he chuckled walking to the window turning his back to Elena, "Bonnie could do the spell. It's as simple as that. Just let me write it for her."

"No," she denied shaking her head, "that's not an option. Bonnie isn't strong enough, you know that. Nothing about Klaus is simple, Damon, if you didn't know that then you should just back out now."

"I'm not in, Elena, I can't back out if I'm not it. I am not going to be a part of anything that will risk your life. Don't you get that by now," he asked staring into the night sky.

The doppelganger sighed putting her hands on her hips walking over to Damon. She put her hand on his shoulder which was covered by his black short sleeve shirt, "please," she pleaded, "I'm gong to do this weather you're with us or not, but Damon, I don't want to hurt you. Come on, can you please just back me up on this?"

"No," he refused, "can I ask you something? Why are you letting people take your life for granted?"

"I'm not, I just know that we have to kill Klaus and the way to do that is putting my life in danger."

"It's not just that," he snapped, "for the last few months, it seems like you want to die."

Elena shook her head, "I don't. I just want to do what's best for the people I love."

"Why," he asked shrugging, "whatever, I've never done that before. I'm alive because I'm selfish," he informed her crossing his arms and turning around to look at her.

Elena smiled brushing Damon's bangs out of his eyes lovingly, "Damon, you care. You care about me, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy, Jenna, Alarick, you care, I know you do."

"Then you obviously don't know me," he replied pouring himself a glass of liquor.

She shyly smiled, "admit it," she laughed quietly, "you care."

"I care about you, I don't want anything to happen to you, but Stefan," Elena gave him a knowing glance, "okay, sometimes I care about him, when I'm not hating his guts. Sure, I'd help out the other people, but I'd gladly kill off one of them, including Stefan, if it meant saving you," he smirked connecting their eyes.

Elena was captivated, which terrified her. She loved him, she knew that, but she knew she loved Stefan more. She knew she always would, but she was lost, she was drowning in his russet orbs and couldn't find her way out. Damon stepped closer to her and leaned in closer. Elena didn't move because she didn't know what to do. What was she _supposed _to do? This was her boyfriend's brother. Damon put his hands on her hips pulling her in before kissing her passionately. Elena didn't know what overcame her, but she kissed him back furiously, she put her hand the back of his neck pulling him in more. He moaned into her mouth fazed, was she really kissing him, he asked himself. As the fireworks erupted in her stomach, she moaned tugging on Damon's shirt. He violently pushed her into the wall making her cringe in pain.

"Sorry," he chuckled.

She giggled biting her bottom lip before taking her top off revealing her black lacy bra, "shut up," she ordered before kissing him again. Jumping up, her legs wrapped around Damon's waist.

The next morning, Elena woke up sorer than she'd ever been in her entire life, "did I get hit by a bus last night," she muttered,

"No," Damon chuckled, "you made love to the bad ass vamp man."

"'The bad ass vamp man,'" she laughed at Damon's wording, "really?"

Damon nodded before kissing the top of Elena's head, "I love you, Elena."

"I love you too, Damon," she smiled.


End file.
